


Losing control

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, Falcon - Fandom, MCU, Sam Wilson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr request, inspired in a song, this was supposed to be fluffy-angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: She’s falling, but she doesn’t think he’ll catch her. ‘Cause her last relationship was a disaster





	Losing control

“Steve, for the last time, I don’t want you to set me up on another date. The last two were terrible and I don’t see how this one can be any different.”

You had given up on almost everything that had to do with Steve doing things for you. Especially when it came to dating. He had the worst taste in men, and you were just not in the mood to be with a guy. Your last boyfriend had repeatedly cheated on you with not one, but many girls, and then he just flipped things and made you feel like you were the guilty one. You had a busy life and the poor guy just couldn’t handle it. 

Steve was the worst matchmaker and everyone knew it, but apparently, he couldn’t recognize himself as one.

“I know the last two sucked, but this guy is a really good one,” he held your hands. “He’s an Ave—”

“No,” you shut him off. “I don’t want any Avengers.”

“Come on, he’s not so bad. And you’ve really got no other choice, I already told him to come here and pick you up.”

“You owe me a big one, you idiot,” you groaned.

You had no other choice but to actually go on that date, and found that Sam, Steve’s friend was actually nice and not a weird guy that only wanted a fuck. He was a veteran who had decided to help others to get back on track, while getting back on track himself. Though he wasn’t fond of oversharing, his conversation was smooth and interesting. And he had a great taste in music too.

You agreed to meet a few more times, and he did not stop being cute, funny and just an overall good guy. Steve was, unfortunately, the proudest one. His matchmaking had worked out perfectly and that was enough rebuttal to anyone who tried to convince him otherwise. 

There was only one problem in all of this. You were starting to develop unwanted feelings for Sam Wilson. 

There was a reason why you were not into dating, and that was because you were afraid of falling for a guy who wouldn’t catch you. Your last boyfriend had left you so fucked up that the mere thought of a relationship scared the shit out of you. And the problem with Sam was that he was actually a really nice guy. He knew the emotional baggage you had, all thanks to Steve. But he still didn’t back down because he was not that kind of person. 

“You gotta know, (Y/N),” Sam told you one day that you were having a nice picnic out in the park, “I am not trying to push you into anything. I want you to understand that if you want to back down one day, I will understand that,” he shrugged. “I may not like it, because I like you too much to let you go just like that… but I do want you to be happy too.”

“Is this because you feel sorry for me? Because of what Steve told you, right? I swear I’m gonna end that motherf—”

“No, not because of that,” he chuckled. “We guys are idiots, and the guy who hurt you is perhaps the biggest among us all, and I understand what you are going through because I’ve been there myself. And I had a friend who pushed me into dating to get over that shit—it didn’t work, by the way. That’s why I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything. I can wait for you, for as long as it takes.”

“Thank you,” you pursed your lips into a smile. “I just… I just don’t like not being in control of what I feel. You’re way too different to the guys I’ve known. A good kind of different, but still I don’t like that I cannot control how I feel around you. Anyone would say you’re a keeper, and I know you are, but…”

“But…?” He asked. 

“I just can’t seem to fully trust myself about you. It’s like—I’m sabotaging myself. Like, I know you’re a good one,” you timidly reached out for his hand and intertwined your fingers with his. “I know you are and I like the way you make me feel, the butterflies and cheesy shit like that… But there’s this voice in the back of my head that’s telling me you’re not real. That this is not real. That any given day you’re gonna end up leaving me just like the others have. I can’t control that and just trust in me.”

“It’s hard to trust again, I know that…” he lovingly thumbed the back of your hand, “but I want you to know that I’m really here. I am real, this is real,” he pointed at you and at himself. “What’s going on between us is real, and it doesn’t have to go fast. Not at all.”

“Thank you, Sammy,” you sighed, unable to carry on with that conversation. “By the way, this peanut butter is great, did you really make it?”

“Yup,” he smiled, obviously proud of himself. “It’s not that hard, and I can give you a jar, if you want, of course.”

“Oh, really? I’d love to,” you smiled back at him. “This is really delicious.”

You surely needed to take some more time to really let yourself fall for Sam Wilson, but he was doing all the right things for now.


End file.
